Est Sularas Oth mithas
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi has had a horrible life so far. Though she helped save the world, she's had too many things go wrong in her life. Now that she's decided to become a Turk, things could only get worse. Rated for language and violence. Reedited and reposte
1. Uno

**_Est Sularas Oth Mithas_**

_By: Yuffie Kisaragi2_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing regarding to Final Fantasy VII or any songs, bands, etc. mentioned that is owned by someone else. I own Victor and a few other O/C's.  
  
Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi has had a horrible life so far. Though she helped save the world, she's had too many things go wrong in her life. Now that she's decided to become a Turk, things could only get worse. Rated for language and violence._

**_Chapter One_**  
  
A smirk crossed the young womans' face. Her breathing was heavy and uneven from the strenuous training that she had been enduring every day for the past month. At first, she had a friend, Christopher, help her out, but he finally stopped showing up. He had another job... One in Wutai... A place that she despised.  
  
A ringing sound brought her out of her previous thoughts and she kicked the punching bag one last time before clicking on the black cordless quickly. "Hello?" Despite her work out, her breathing fell even and her voice sounded professional.  
  
"Miss Kisaragi?"  
  
The voice brought back a few memories. Memories from a past long forgotten until she sent in her application. "Yeah, who is this?" Stupid question, she knew who the voice belonged to. How could she NOT remember that voice? The one that taunted during a battle. _"Yeah, iron board, you going to fight or wait for me to hit you?"_  
  
"This is Elena Samuels. We recieved your application along with three hundred others. Five were chosen, yours among them."  
  
A half-smile crossed Kisaragi's face. "So... What now?" What now, indeed... Go there? Stay here?  
  
"Interviews and a final test. A battle between the top applicant and either Mr. Turksin or Mr. Rodriguez. Reno or Rude."  
  
The raven-haired nineteen year old smiled in spite of herself at the mention of Reno Turksin. "Okay, when and where?" Reno Turksin... Red-head spit fire whose eyes intrigued her more than even Cloud Strife's.  
  
Elena took a deep breath. "Our new headquarters is in Jemsburg. The small town that's-"  
  
"East of Junon. Yeah, I know. I live in Junon. What date and time?"  
  
"Tomorrow or the day after any time between 10:00 A.M. and 10:00 P.M."  
  
Yuffie held the phone against her shoulder and her ear, jotting something down quickly on a piece of paper in a blue ink pen. Her handwriting was in Wutainese, even though she tried to forget her native language. "Kay. Thanks."  
  
"Oh! If you have a weapon, I would recommend bringing it."  
  
Yuffie rolled her blue-grey eyes. "Kay, thanks. Bye."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Hanging up the phone, a loud sighed tumbled from rosey pink lips. She, Yuffie Kisaragi, might become a Turk. Spinning quickly, she kicked the punching bag. The screw from the top came undone and the punching bag fell to the floor with a loud thud, causing a cocky smirk to spread across her face.  
  
"Well, here I go then."  
  
The Wutainese ninja walked through her small apartment and grabbed a bag. Setting her Conformer on the couch, she tossed gil, materia, and clothes inside the khaki-colored knap sack from her twelfth birthday. As memories whirled in her mind, she kept a stoic face. No more would she be that little brat, Yuffie. Glancing in a mirror, the young woman barely recognized herself and pulled the elastic band that was failing miserably at holding the long ebony strands of hair out of her face.  
  
Her layered black hair was half way down her back, her blue-grey eyes were almost emotionless. Since the last time she'd seen any of her friends, she had matured a lot... Physically, mentally, and DEFINITELY emotionally. Wearing a black sports bra, navy blue wind-breakers, black Chuck Taylor's, and fighting gloves, she looked like some random thug in a back street alley.  
  
Seemingly out of the blue, she started laughing. It started as a low chuckle, but soon grew to nearly hysterical laughter. She hadn't laughed since before Barret's funeral, two years before. He'd been more of a father to the ninja than her biological father had been. His last words had been to her and Marlene.

* * *

_"Yuffie, I love ya like a daughter. You an' Marlene need ta keep in touch." The large black man took a deep ragged breath. His strength was slipping away quickly. He looked over at his five year old daughter. "Marlene, I love you. You need ta call Yuff ev'ry now an' then, kay?" The little girl nodded and sobbed some more.__

* * *

_  
For such a young girl, she understood a lot more than Yuffie would have when she was five. Marlene knew that her father was dying and that he was never going to come back. She knew that she didn't have any family left. That made her better than Yuffie... The thought that Barret was dying was slowly eating away at the ninja, whereas the five-year-old merely sniffed and tried to make her father's last few moments at least halfway funny.  
  
Barret took one last breath, then closed his eyes. His hand went limp in Marlene's tiny fist. Cancer took his life. Cancer that no one had ever heard of before. For three months, he'd been in extreme agony. Marlene went to live with Elmyra and Yuffie never contacted her. Yuffie didn't contact anyone. No one contacted her either...  
  
She fell onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. _'Yeah, I'm bein' strong, Barret,'_ she thought silently._ 'I'm gonna be a Turk. I'm moving on with my life.'  
_  
Standing up and grabbing a pair of utility scissors off the end table, the petite teen walked to the bathroom. She started cutting her hair. The less hair she had, the less there was to grab in a fight.  
  
Ten minutes later, her hair was like it was when she was sixteen. She walked into her bedroom and threw on a baggy black tee shirt. She jogged into the living room and hooked her conformer to her belt, grabbed her bag, and walked out.  
  
As she shut the door, a tenor voice caught her offguard. "Yuffie!" Stormy blue eyes looked up surprisedly.  
  
"Cloud," she replied with a curt nod, but did not say anything else.  
  
He walked over to her. "It took me forever to find you. Vincent.. Vin.. er.. Um.." He cleared his throat. "V-Vincent's.. dead... He.. er.. killed himself.. last.. night..."  
  
Yuffie's lilac-gray eyes fell to the floor. Vincent had been the only one that truly understood her. "When are the services?" Her eyes were emotionless once again, her voice cold.  
  
Cloud was amazed at how well the 19-year-old was taking the news of her friend's death. He'd always thought they were _together._ He blinked a couple of times, but the emotionless look on Yuffie's face made him snap back to his senses. "Oh.. um.. They're... They're three days from now."  
  
She nodded. "In Wutai.." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement to herself.  
  
"Yeah, how did you... How did you know?"  
  
Yuffie looked at the man in front of her. "We talked." She locked her apartment door. "I'll be there." With that, she sprinted past the man standing in the middle of the hallway; the man whom she hadn't seen in two years. Inside, she was screaming in agony, needing and wanting to cry, but she wouldn't. Her emotionless gray eyes looked like navy blue pits into the depths of the seven hells that her father had taught her about.  
  
Vincent Valentine, the man who had been there for her when her father figure died, when Aeris had died, when they'd defeated Sephiroth... When her true father had gotten remarried and had a step-son the same age as her and a daughter to take her failed place... When Godo had dissowned her.

* * *

_"Yuffie," the deep melodious voice called to her. "What's the matter?"  
  
She stood in his doorway, tears brimming in her eyes, and looked up at the vampiric man. "My da-... G-Godo.. He d-d-dissown-n-ned m-me. I've g-got n- no wh-wh-where t-to g-go. So, I w-was j-just stopping b-by to tell you... Good bye."  
  
Vincent's crimson eyes met her tear-filled lilac-gray and softened. "Come on. It'll be cramped in my apartment for a while, but you can stay here." The ninja girl hugged him and followed him inside._

_

* * *

_  
Contrary to the popular belief of AVALANCHE, Vincent and Yuffie were not _sweet_ on each other. They were more like brother and sister.  
  
His red eyes and crooked slight smirk were forever burned into the ninja's memory as a comforting sight. She couldn't imagine him dead, but he was.  
  
"Ticket, please."  
  
She handed the man her ticket and boarded the plane to Jemsburg. Her seat was a window seat, much to her dismay. Beside her was a younger man than she, about seventeen, she'd venture to guess. He had black hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck, a lip ring, and light blue eyes.

* * *

_YK2: Yuppers, I'm re-editing and re-posting this fic... I'm hoping to get more reviews than I previously had, so..._

_Surka: That's your cue to hit that button that says SUBMIT._

_Dracon: Hmm... Didn't you originally write this with help?_

_YK2: Yeah, from an old friend, but she doesn't write all that often and we don't talk. She never even had a pen name, but she went by Rounce Uth Matar, if you just HAVE to know. _

_Surka: Welp, review, ya'll!_

_YK2: Till Next Time! AUDI!!!_

_**Y**uffie **K**isaragi**2**, **S**urka **S**okyu, & **D**racon **F**ira_


	2. Dos

_**Est Sularas Oth Mithas**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_  
  
_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing regarding to Final Fantasy VII or any songs, bands, etc. mentioned that is owned by someone else. I own Victor and a few other O/C's._  
  
**_LAST TIME:_**  
  
_She handed the man her ticket and boarded the plane to Jemsburg. Her seat was a window seat, much to her dismay. Beside her was a younger man than she, about seventeen, she'd venture to guess. He had black hair that was tied back at the nape of his neck, a lip ring, and light blue eyes. _

**_Chapter Two_**  
  
He grinned a charmingly handsome crooked grin and extended his hand. "I'm Victor," his baritone voice rang pleasantly through her ears.  
  
Shaking his hand, Yuffie replied softly, "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi."  
  
Victor smiled nervously, though tried to put up a good fight against whatever he was nervous about. "This is my first time on a plane."  
  
The ninja sighed heavily. "Yeah? Not mine. I spent about eight months aborad an airship," she mumbled unhappily. She thought that it was low enough, but the teen heard her plainly.  
  
Cocking his head slightly to the right, the teen looked at her curiously. "Really? You said... Yuffie Kisaragi, right?" She nodded, knowing what was next. She could almost hear his questions now. "Wow, cool," he whispered softly so that no one heard him. "You actually saved the world from that psycho killer guy?" Again she nodded. "I'm a pretty good fighter too, y'know."  
  
Yuffie blinked, she hadn't expected that. Smirking slightly, she decided that conversation may be good. "Really? What's your favorite weapon?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "A shotgun. It's kind of like Vincent Valentine's Death Penalty, but specialized for me. It's called the Ronshen." He leaned closer to her. "And I'm going to Jemsburg to become a Turk!"  
  
Yuffie nodded, and stared at the seat in front of her. She'd have to compete with a seventeen-year-old boy? That wouldn't be much of a challenge. There was too much emotion in his words, movements, just too much... innocence. Something that she'd lost a long time ago... Even before Barret's death.

Her lover's face flashed through her memory once again, but she warded it off with the thought of becoming a Turk. She couldn't... Wouldn't... Think of him... Not yet. Not until she was ready to go back and show him what she'd made of herself.  
  
The flight wasn't too long, only about two hours from Junon to Kalm City, then another half hour to Jemsburg. She got off and collected her gear, only one small khaki-colored knap sack. Outside, Victor waited for a cab. "Well, see ya around," Yuffie said, walking off.  
  
"Yeah! See ya! OH! Nice to meet you, by the way!"  
  
She walked about four blocks to the Turk Head Quarters. _'Right next door to a bar, of course,' _she thought with a smirk.  
  
Opening the door, she stepped into a dimly lit lobby-type room and surveyed the area briefly. There were six seats on either side of the room and straight back, there sat a blonde woman at an oak desk. "Hey, Ms. Samuels," Yuffie said, her voice light and careless. She knew that she was a day early, and really didn't care. They could either interview her now, or not get her as a Turk... She hoped the latter wasn't an option.  
  
Elena looked up, her brown eyes frantic. "Oh! Y- Ms. Kisaragi! You're here early.. Like a whole day early. The meetings don't start until tomorrow."  
  
Yuffie shrugged and plopped down in a cair, her Conformer clanged on the metal, disturbing the thickening silence. "Then, I guess that I'll camp out here in your lobby-like room thingy."  
  
Elena groaned, not wanting to have to stay the night in the new Turk HQ because of this klepto-brat. "Hang on, I'll go talk grab Reno and Rude." She walked through a door beside her desk, which had neatly stacked papers in two or three piles. Before Yuffie could get up to check out the papers, the front door opened and in walked the seventeen-year-old Victor.  
  
"Yuffie?"  
  
She shrugged. "Yep, that's me."  
  
"You never said you were going to be a Turk too!"  
  
Reno walked out, saving the teenaged boy from a death glare. Yuffie knew why she was so annoying to people, now. Her voice must've grated on their nerves as much as his did on her nerves. She stood and faced the redhead Turk, whose eyes intrigued her as much as ever.  
  
"Well, well. If it ain't Lady Kisaragi tryin' to be a Turk."  
  
"Cut the shit, Turksin," she shot back, trying to ignore to dull ache in her head, the throbbing of her heart, her mouth being dry suddenly. "Are you gonna interview early or not?"  
  
Reno looked thoughtful, then his trademark smirk spread slowly across his face. "Sure! Why not? 'Lena!" The blonde stepped out from behind him. "Call the rest of the interview-like-people. If they can't make it, too damn bad. Today's the only day we'll interview."  
  
"Okay," the blonde replied and sat down at her desk.  
  
"Come on back, Lady Kisaragi," Reno said, a mischievous look in his eyes and an evil smirk playing on his lips. The ninja hefted her back-pack up onto her left shoulder and double-checked her Conformer. It was still latched to her belt, where she had put it afer getting off the plane.  
  
She followed the Turk into a room with a card table, a refrigidair, and four chairs. Rude was sitting in one chair, Reno sat beside him. Rude nodded a polite _'Good day' _and indicated for her to sit.  
  
She sat down and Reno's eyes gazed across her. "Only one question," Rude said, his deep voice startling Reno out of his dream world. "Why? Why do you want to be a Turk?"  
  
Kisaragi smirked. "For lack of anything better to use my fighting skills and stealth into use?"  
  
Reno shrugged. If he was impressed, he didn't show any indication of it. "Kay. If you're in the final test, we'll page ya." He tossed her a beeper, which she caught one-handed and hooked to her belt on the opposite side of her Conformer. "You can leave. Send the next one in."  
  
She nodded and got up, hefting her pack onto her shoulder again. She walked to the door, then paused and glanced back over her shoulder, a lop-sided smirk on her face. "You'll be paging me." Then, she walked out, an unconscious sway in her step.  
  
Rude glanced over at his crimson-haired friend and partner, whose Mako-enhanced icy green eyes were on the door that the ninja retreated through. "... You know, she's probably right."  
  
Reno nodded and sighed. "I know. And I want to be the one to beat the fucking shit out of her during the final test."  
  
Yuffie stepped into the waiting room. "Night, 'Lena."  
  
"See ya, Yuf- er... Ms. Kisaragi."  
  
The nineteen-year-old looked around the small lobby area, taking in the dim, navy blue and grey color scheme once again. Victor sat talking with another young man, about Yuffie's age, with blonde hair, a patch over one eye. That would be a point deduction, the ninja knew. No depth perception... Two other men sat talking with the two. One was older, about mid 30's or so, the other about mid 20's. The oldest of the four had dark brown hair in a crew cut, his outfit resembling that of a grease monkey's over-all's. The other man wore dress slacks and a polo shirt, obviously well-to-do. His mohoganey locks fell nearly shoulder length as his honey eyes fallowed Yuffie across the waiting room.  
  
"Victor, you're up, kiddo."  
  
He looked up and smiled. "Oh! Thanks, Ms. Yuffie." She cringed at the name, but continued on her way out. Wutainese memories invaded her mind as she reached for the door. _'I deen ot nur yawa...'_ she thought to herself in her native language. (A/N: I need to run away... It's backwards because I'm kinda unoriginal...)  
  
The guy with the crew cut that Victor had been speaking with look around curiously, his startling blue eyes causing Yuffie to remember her brief meeting with Cloud earlier that day. "Ain't there s'posed ta be 'nother guy here?"  
  
Yuffie looked back at Elena and rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. This guy, presumably an ex-SOLDIER by the way he carried himself and his Mako-enhanced blue eyes, was probably either a sexist or did not fully understand the idea of a Turk. A trained killer who was ruthless and did not show any emotions... No where in that description did it mention male.  
  
"The other person," the ninja heard Elena say in her professional tone, "Is that lady walking out. Her name is Yuffie Kisaragi, she has already fought both _with_ and _against_ the Turks, therefore is far more knowledgable about the Turks than any of you are as of this moment." Yuffie rolled her eyes again and stepped outside, thoughts whirling through her mind. A wave of humidity hit the young lady, though she did not seem to mind.  
  
_'If stupidity was contagious,'_ she thought to herself, her Conformer catching the eye of one of the local law enforcement, _'Then I'd be holding my breath so I didn't catch it.'_ Blinking a few times, she wished for a pair of sunglasses to block out July's bright afternoon sun that seemed to reflect off of _everything_ in the growing city of Jemsburg. _'What's the legal drinking age in this town?'_ she wondered idly.

* * *

Five hours later, a vibrating against her leg caught her slightly off-guard. She glanced at the clock... _'It only took them four hours,'_ she thought with a smug smirk. _'But I still win... So damn close that I can taste it.'_ Finishing her drink that she'd ordered merely minutes before, she sauntered soberly out of the bar and walked next door to the Turk Head Quarters.

* * *

_YK2: Wow! I've got, like, two reviews!_

_Surka: More than I expected!_

_Dracon: not big for subtlties, are we?_

_YK2 & Surka: Nope!_

_YK2: Welp, Till Next Time! AUDI!!!_

_-YK2, Dracon Fira, & Surka Sokyu_


	3. Tres: Fight, Pt one

**_Est Sularas Oth Mithas_**

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing regarding to Final Fantasy VII or any songs, bands, etc. mentioned that is owned by someone else. I own Victor and a few other O/C's.  
  
**_  
LAST TIME:  
_**  
_Five hours later, a vibrating against her leg caught her slightly off-guard. She glanced at the clock... _'It only took them four hours,' _she thought with a smug smirk. _'But I still win... So damn close that I can taste it.' _Finishing her drink that she'd ordered merely minutes before, she sauntered soberly out of the bar and walked next door to the Turk Head Quarters._

**_Chapter Three_**  
  
"You'll be fighting Reno," Elena said with a not-so-secretive grin before Yuffie could even say hello. Not like Yuffie was _going_ to say hello, that is. "If you win, then you're a Turk. You lose, then you leave and we never see you ever again."  
  
Yuffie nodded. _'Simple enough,'_ she thought silently. "Rules for the fight?"  
  
The red head grimaced. "Rules?" he whined uncharacteristically.  
  
Rude nodded. "...Yes, rules... No magic, materia, or healing yourselves. MP shouldn't be used, nor should potions or any items along those lines."  
  
"Fair enough," Reno admitted, somewhat miffed that the ninja had thought to ask about rules. "So, when's the fight?"  
  
"How 'bout right now?" Elena offered helpfully. She flipped her blonde hair out of her face and watched the other three, judging their reactions.  
  
The tan bald man nodded, the ninja merely shrugged, and Reno smirked, swiping a piece of fiery hair that had fallen loose from his pony tail. "Okay. Where? Out back in the alley? Or, to make it fair, in the Chamber?"  
  
"Chamber," was Rude's only response.  
  
"Chamber?" Okay, now Yuffie was confused. What the hell was the _Chamber_?  
  
Tossing a smug grin at the ninja teen, Reno replied, "A room with one wall made of bullet-proof glass... So that blood won't get on their nice blue suits."  
  
Elena frowned, obviously not thrilled with his answer. "Liar. It's so that when one of your bullets goes astray, we won't get hit."  
  
Twenty minnutes later, Kisaragi was wearing her trademark outfit of short khaki-colored shorts, unbuttoned, and her forest green half shirt. Even without her arm shield, she still knew that she could take on anyone. _'My only weakness,'_ she chided to herself, _'Is my bad leg. Stupid leg brace...'_ Stretching out, she caught Reno eyeing her. With a triumphant smirk to herself, she continued to stretch... Showing off her flexability.  
  
"Reno," Elena said in a low whisper. "Only one clip. No refills."  
  
Reno handed her his gun. "Don't worry, I won't be needing it."  
  
Yuffie pulled on her belt and fixed her Conformer so that she didn't have any materia left in it. She laced up her high-top orange Converse sneakers and put her fingerless gloves on. The ninja pulled the straps tight and made a fist before taking a few quick practice swings.  
  
"Okay, ready?" Elena asked, opening the door to the _Chamber_.  
  
Both fighters nodded. They walked into the room and Yuffie immediately fell to the floor, avoiding the sucker punch she'd known was coming. A ground sweep took Reno down. They both got up and punches flew. Blocks, dodges, punches, kicks, everything was so fast. The fighters seemed equally matched.

* * *

_Reno looked at the three people infront of him, trying to decide on their weaknesses. The chocobo-headed man, Cloud Strife's, weakness was dexterity. The large black man who stood to the left and slightly behind his leader was Barret Wallace. Dodge bullets and zap him with some serious magic. The third person was directly in front of Reno. A short girl, who held herself like a Wutainese ninja.  
  
He'd never seen her before. She wasn't bad looking... Immature, but he was sure she'd clean up real nice.  
  
Yuffie inspected the two men in front of her. A dark-skinned bald man by the name of Rude Rodriguez and a tall redhead by the name of Reno Turksin. Reno had looked her over, starting from her gorgeous legs and ending up connecting with her eyes._

_Her blue-grey eyes caught the MAKO icy green orbs of Reno's. They held, neither moving, then she smirked an irritating smirk that seemed to tell him, "I'm-just-too-damn-cute-and-you-can't-touch-me."_

_

* * *

_  
_'Damn, she's fast,'_ he thought silently, falling to the ground on one knee after a knee to the stomach. He rolled to his left to avoid a clumsy kick and jumped up.  
  
Surveying the damage he'd done on her, he breathed heavily. Her lips was busted open and bleeding from several small gashes, her mouth bled from punches that had connected with her face, bruises covered her jawline and cheeks. She attacked him again, but he didn't have time to react. A roundhouse kick sent him flying back into a wall, while the ninja girl breathed heavily.  
  
In her right hand was a small shuriken. As hard as she could, she sent the small silver star-shaped, but very lethal, weapon streaking through the air at the Turk. Her aim, however, wasn't completely true. It grazed his face leaving a gash from his left temple to the left side of his bottom lip. Crimson blood the color of Vincent's eyes streamed from the wound.  
  
She shook her head to clear away the nausea of memories and loss of blood. Turksin stood and glared at the Wutianese princess. Her eyes told him to bring it on, that he was nothing to her. He ran forward, blocked a few clumsy punches and knocked her to the ground.

* * *

_The 4-Point Shuriken hit him in the chest, drawing blood. "Goddammit!!!"  
  
The ninja girl grinned at him, a lop-sided grin that was charming enough. Her eyes told him to run. The storm-clouded navy orbs dared him to run away... They told him to either bring it on run, because either way, he was nothing to her._

_

* * *

_  
Reno straddled her. The look in her eyes was the same as it had been so long ago in Gongaga when he had fought her the first time.  
  
"You can't fucking beat me! It's im-fucking-possible!!!"

* * *

_YK2: Yeah, I think I need to add more to these chapters... Maybe completely re-do the next five chappies._

_Surka: I agree, YK2._

_Dracon: Thanks to labrat-Seph, Hotaru170 (Don't I know you from somewhere?), & Xtreme Nuisance for their reviews._

_YK2: Next update will be as soon as I re-do the next chapter. I'll try to add more fun stuff in it!_

_Till Next Time! AUDI!!!_

_-YK2, Dracon Fira, & Surka Sokyu-_


	4. Cuatro: Fight, Pt two

_**Est Sularuas Oth Mithas**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

_Disclaimer: I own nada!_

**_LAST TIME:_**  
  
_"You can't fucking beat me! It's im-fucking-possible!!!"_

**_Chapter Four_**  
  
A sly grin crossed the dissowned Kisaragi's face. "Fuck off, Turksin! You'll have to fucking kill me before I let you win!  
  
One leg came up and she flipped him off of her, knocking the wind out of him. _She_ straddled _him_ this time. Her bony knees bruised his ribs, her balled fists dug into his shoulders leaving him nearly paralyzed. He was at her mercy. What was worse for him, was the fact that she _knew_ he was at her mercy. He swallowed back a groan and mentally kicked himself for letting his guard down.  
  
"Y'know what, Turksin?" She stared down at him intently, waiting for him to respond. His MAKO-enhanced looked up at her, full of the pain he had been trying to hide. They locked and her heart flipped.  
  
"Huh?" he gasped out.  
  
She grinned and bent low over him, pressing her bloody lips to his. At first, he was caught off-guard, but soon let himself be taken over by the kiss. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she deepened the kiss. They pulled apart and the badly-beaten Reno looked up at her. It was now or never, he decided... "Might as well finish me off," he mumbled gruffly, hating to admit defeat. His MAKO eyes remained closed. Reno could not force himself to look into her innocent, blue-tinted stormy eyes. He could not let himself think of what he would let her become by letting her beat him.  
  
She grinned again and pulled her fist back. The clenched hand hit him hard, leaving a place that would soon bruise and three slashed from her semi-long finger nails. Reno lay motionless, his eyes still closed, trying not to move. Every inch of his body hurt.  
  
"Holy Hell!" came Elena's surprised exclamation from the other room. Yuffie knew that she'd won, a smirk spreading across her face and a glimmer in her eyes.  
  
Yuffie got off of the Turk and watched Elena and Rude walk into the room, but remained seated on the cold, hard floor. She hurt too bad and knew that she would hurt worse in the morning. Already, she could feel the knock on the back of her head where Reno slammed her to the floor, the bruises and cuts on her face from many hits taken from the spit fire or from falling to the floor to avoid another attack. "So?" It was a simple question and came out much stronger than she originally expected.  
  
Elena nodded. "You're in," the blonde said professionally. "Your first mission is to take care of Reno." This last part was more of sarcasm and mocking of the spit fire, who still lay motionless on the floor. Her MAKO blue eyes flickered over to his form, noticing his ragged breathing and knowing that he was not unconcious. She tossed Rude a look, but he was already on his way out.  
  
Nodding, the ninja and newly appointed Turk watched the blonde and bald Turks leave. Reno opened his eyes slowly, not sure if he wanted to see the ninja's look of triumph. It was not as expected. "Congrats."  
  
She smiled over at him, her eyes, though emotionless, softer than before. "Want healed?"  
  
"Well, if that ain't a duh," he replied sarcastically. "I actually think that I'd like to lay here and bleed some more."  
  
With a roll of her stormy orbs, Yuffie jogged out of the _Chamber_, refusing to show him that she hurt, and grabbed her knap sack, which had everything in it. "Cure 3," she murmured, concentrating on a green marble-sized orb in her Conformer.  
  
The fire-headed Turk cringed at the pain of his wounds closing up. "Ow! Fuuuuuuuuuck!"  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Yuffie started dabbing at her own wounds. "Quit whining." She offered a hand to help him up.  
  
_'Heh... Let's see how she likes this.'_ Reno took hold of her hand, but pulled her down on top of him. She let out a small squeak of surprise as his lips found hers again. Taking advantage of the situation, Reno flipped her onto the floor, rolling on top of her. She gazed up at him from under half-lidded eyes. He pressed his lips to hers again, this time with more fire than before. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she parted her busted lips.  
  
When they pulled away, the newest member of the Turks looked up at him with emotionless navy-grey orbs. "You need rest." It was not a question or side comment, it was a demand.  
  
He rolled his eyes and let her push him off of her. "Yes, ma'am, Dr. Kisaragi." Yuffie helped the older Turk get up and wrapped an arm around the much taller Reno's waist to help him. They made it to the doorway before Reno thought of something. "Hey, kid, you got a place to stay?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
He grinned slyly. "You can stay with me. Your _official_ Turk duties won't begin for a week."  
  
She seemed wary at first, trying to judge what he had up his sleeve, then shrugged. "Sure. But in two days, I've gotta be in Wutai no matter what. I have business to attend."  
  
Reno raised a thin, fiery eyebrow. "For-?"  
  
The female turk helped Reno into a chair in the room where she'd been interviewed earlier that day, then sat down next to him. "One of my friends... He killed himself last night." Reno furrowed his brow, hoping that she'd tell him without him having to ask. "Vincent Valentine. He was like my older brother... Anyway, I'm going and that's that. No one's going to stop me, Turk business or no."  
  
Reno nodded slowly. "Vince-boy died? Damn, Rude's gonna be upset."  
  
Confusion was easily read in her eyes and she did not bother trying to hide it. "Huh? Why?" _Why would any of the Turks- Oh! Vincent did say he was once in the Turks. But none of these guys are old enough-_  
  
Reno chuckled. "Rude's 45, Yuffie. He worked with Vince. Hell, Tseng was Vincent's best friend! They used to go bar hopping all the time. incent's the one who practically made up the tradition of getting wasted while on duty."  
  
Yuffie shook her head to clear it, thoughts of Vincent flying through her already cluttered head. "Damn, didn't realize Rude was that old. How old are you and 'Lena?"  
  
Reno shrugged. "I'm 24 and El's 26."  
  
Yuffie sighed. "Still youngest by five years."  
  
_"GAWD! Why is it that because I'm youngest, everyone automatically assumes that I'm the weakest!?!" The thief threw a chair across the inn room in Costa Del Sol.  
  
Vincent watched the chair smash into the wall. "With that strength, maybe you should be out there battling monsters."  
  
Yuffie whirled around. "Gods and Goddesses, Vinnie! You scared the shiznit outta me! Don't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
Vincent shook his head, his crimson orbs understanding her frustrations. "You know that not everyone thinks tat you're weak. I know that Red XIII and Aeris are weaker than you."  
_  
The next morning, Yuffie woke up on Reno's not-so-comfy, and rather decrepit, sofa. Slowly sitting up, she brought her hand up to her face. A bruise on her jaw, busted lip, and a small scratch from her eyebrow to lip were the only things left.  
  
She rummaged around her small denim bag and found her Conformer, complete with a small green orb. "Cure3," she mumbled and cringed at the pain of her wounds closing up and healing. Glancing at the clock, she smiled. 6:30 A.M.  
  
Stumbling down the hallway with her bag, she found Reno's room by accident. He wore only black boxers, his bare, pale chest easily seen. She fought off a blush and continued down the hallway, only to find the bathroom. She pulled a towel off the shelf and shut the door. His bath tub was one of the old ones that was 2 feet deep, 6 feet long, and 3 feet wide.  
  
She filled it up and stripped herself of her shorts and half shirt. Once completely nude, she stepped into the water and lowered herself in. The warm water erased the pains from her fight the night before. She closed her eyes and put her head under the water.  
  
_"Yuffie, I need to talk to you. I need to get something off my chest."  
  
She looked up at the tall man in the doorway of the conference room. "Sure, Vince. What's up?"  
  
"You can't tell anyone." She nodded, slightly surprised at the emotion he showed. He sat down across from her. "Sephiroth... isn't Hojo's son. He's mine. Hojo got pissed when he found out that the child wasn't his. He did... this to me and injected my girlfriend, Lucrecia, with Jenova cells, even after she told him that no longer wanted any part in his idiotic scheme."  
_  
She lifted her head out of the water and took a deep breath. She ran a hand through her short black hair. Memories haunted her. Memories of Vincent.  
  
**_Knock. Knock. Knock_**. "Yuffie, you in there?"  
  
"Yeah! Gimme a minute and I'll get out!"  
  
She stood slowly and wrapped the towel around her, then stepped out of the porcelain tub.  
  
_"Yuffie!" Tifa ran up to her. "Have you seen Cloud? Today's my birthday and I was hoping he'd take me out to eat or something."  
  
The ninja girl shrugged. "Happy birthday, Tif, and yes, I've seen him. But when, where, or why, I'll not say!"  
  
"OH! That's no fun!" She stuck her tongue out.  
_  
_'Ack, more memories! Make them leave!' _She unlocked the door and stepped out wearing wind breaker pants and a black sports bra. Reno's eyes were wide as he stared for a few moments before composing hismelf quickly.  
  
"I..uh.. got plane tickets for us. Tomorrow's the services, right?"  
  
Yuffie nodded. "Yeah."  
  
The red head handed her a hanger with a blue suit and white button-up shirt. "Your new Turk suit.  
  
She smirked and took it, then headed into the living room. "I have to wear this everywhere, right?"  
  
"Yeah!" he stepped into the bathroom.  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi, ex-heir to the throne in Wutai, looked dully at the boring blue suit. _How lame,_ she thought boredly. _I hafta spiff it up somehow. This is really stupid looking by itself._ First, she put on a black spaghetti strap, then the white button up that she left halfway unbuttoned, the jacket she left open, and she wiggled enough so that the pants fit her hips like hip-huggers. Her hair naturally fell into place.  
  
Reno walked out and looked at her. "Hm, I've just found the female version of myself."  
  
The Wutain raised an eyebrow. "Don't count on it, Turksin."  
  
He shrugged, a snort of a laugh falling out of his mouth not-so-gracefully. "Come on, we've gotta go to the Head Quarters thingy to check in. Then, we hit the bars!"

_YK2: That's that chapter! Uhm... OH! For the question about the title. I was hoping someone would point that out! I love you, Delas!_

_Dracon: So... what's it mean?_

_Surka: Was Delas right?_

_YK2: Yes, my dear Delas, you were correct. "Est Sularas Oth Mithas" is from a series of books called Dragon Lance. (Excellent novels, by the way. If you're into Dungeons and Dragons, AKA D&D, or fantasy stories, I would DEFINITELY recommend them!) In the Solamnic language, it means "My Honor is My Life," and is often referred to whilst talking about the Solamnic Knights (Such as Sturm Brightblade). --Gives out Yuffie plushies to everyone and an extra Reno plushie to Delas-- Woo-hoo!_

_Surka: Yeah, she's thanking youall for her reviews, now. By the way... THANKIES FOR THE JOB SECURITY! She gets reviews, I keep my muse licence!_

_Thanks to:_

_**Xtreme Nuisance - Yes, you were the first reviewer! Just for that... --Hands you a Sephy plushie-- There ya go!**_

_**Hotaru170 - Hey! I know you! Thankies for reviewin' this one too! When you updatin' yer story, HUH!?**_

_**Delas - You got your Reno plushie already and I am SO glad that someone mentioned the name! YAY!**_

_**labrat-Seph - By the way, I love your name! Sorry, but I just COULDN'T let him use his gun! I just COULDN'T! Besides... **Reno handed her his gun. "Don't worry, I won't be needing it." **He didn't have his gun to use.**_

_Dracon: Thank you all for reviewing. I hope this chapter was written better, because I helped. Any typos that you may find... I blame Surka._

_Surka: HEY!_

_YK2: Till Next Time! AUDI!!!_

_-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Dracon Fira, & Surka Sokyu-_


	5. Cinco

_**Est Sularas Oth Mithas**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_  
  
**_LAST TIME:_**  
  
Reno shrugged. "Come on, we've gotta go to the Head Quarters thingy to check in. Then, we hit the bars!"

**_Chapter Five_**  
  
Elena Samuels nearly choked on her donut when she saw Reno Turksin walk in _on time_ with Yuffie Kisaragi. Her perfect MAKO-enhanced blue eyes widened as the two walked in, Yuffie's cold exterior still unbroken. She did not even toss the blonde a smirk as she walked toward the door to the back of the building.  
  
"Mornin', Lena," Reno said with a grin and followed the ninja Turk almost obediently. He played it off, however, like he was intending on going to see his friend anyway.  
  
"Hey, Reno. Hey, Yuffie," Rude said politely, looking up from his cup of black coffee. He wore an expression of unmasked tiredness that Yuffie could relate to. Though hers was from the aches and pains from her fight the previous night.  
  
"Rude, we need today, tomorrow, and the next day to ourselves."  
  
Rude looked at the two oddly, his dark-tinted sunglasses hiding his eyes from either of the two younger Turks. He nodded slightly to Yuffie, meaning for her to explain. Rolling her eyes and plopping into a seat across from the bald man, Yuffie placed her elbows on the table, lacing the fingers on her right hand with those of her left and resting her chin on the cradle she had made. "Vincent Valentine killed himself two nights ago," the young woman said somberly. "His services are tomorrow."  
  
"...Okay. He.. killed himself?"  
  
Inclining her head to keep the tears that wanted to fall from doing so, she closed her navy-grey orbs slowly. "I think.. Chaos finally got to him." Feeling two pairs of eyes on her, Yuffie knew that she would have to explain more than she had originally intended. "Chaos is.. _was_," she corrected herself bitterly, "Like an alternate person inside of Vincent's head. They spoke through thoughts and only in death could they part."  
  
_Yuffie sat as Vincent seemed to talk to himself. "Okay, Vinnie. You're starting to freak me out, man."  
  
He looked over. "I-I'm sorry... Chaos.. Nevermind... You wouldn't understand..."  
  
"Try me!"  
_  
Rude did not press on as the younger Turk's eyes fell to rest upon him. He nodded once, receiving a small smile of thanks. Reno, deciding to lighten the mood somewhat, sat gingerly in the chair next to Yuffie. The pain in his back made him grimace, causing both Rude and Yuffie to let out small, yet audible, laughs. He shot them glares and started reminiscing about one of their missions when they still worked for ShinRa. It was about Elena's first mission and how the girl nearly hung herself from the top of a telephone pole whilst being in a surveilance squad.

It wasn't until Elena came in and announced to Rude that she was going to go to the local pizza place for lunch that Reno jumped up, startled by the time. "SHIT! Our plane leaves in fourty-five minutes! Fuck!"  
  
"You idiot," Yuffie growled somewhat irritatedly and stood, grabbing the red head by the back of his blue jacket. "Come on, else we miss our plane and I wring your scrawny neck. See you when we get back, Rude."

"Send Vincent my regards." She turned to look at the dark-skinned bald man with soft grey-blue eyes, then nodded, saying as she walked out, "Will do."  
  
The two walked out of the building, Yuffie putting her sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the bright afternoon sun and Reno taking a deep breath before they continued to his apartment to get some things.  
  
Half an hour later, they were sitting in the air port, waiting around for no apparent reason to Yuffie, who hated planes. When Reno's cell rang, she merely walked away to find a place that sold tranquilizers. "Yellow?" the red head answered with boredom clearly printed in his tone.  
  
"Reno, don't let Yuffie get seen in Wutai." It was the blonde Turk.  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"We've just received a call... From Johnson's Clan." She paused, causing Reno to wonder what the hell she was getting at.

"So...?"

She took a deep breath, then continued in hushed whispers. "Apparently, Yuffie sent a couple of their guys to the hospital a couple weeks ago and they've been looking for her ever since. They want revenge."  
  
The spit fire saw his comrade making her way back toward him and swallowed hard "...Okay... Bye." Clicking the phone off, he shook his head. _That scrawny kid took down some of Johnson's Clan? No wonder she could take me down! Fuck! They must've been some of the weaker members, tough. Else she'd have died right then and there._  
  
As she came up to him, she noticed the look on his face and tilted her head slightly to the left out of habit. "Who was it?"  
  
"El. You... Did you put a couple guys in the hospital a couple weeks ago?"  
  
Her mask broke for a brief moment as a look of contemplation crossed her elf-like features. "Yeah," she said slowly. "They were terrorizing me and I beat the shit outta them."  
  
Sighing, Reno nodded once. _So much for hoping that they had the wrong girl._ "Well," he started casually, but the anxiety in his voice was easily read. "The gang they were in is based in Wutai.. and they want revenge on you." He kept his voice low, so no one else woud hear. "You can't be seen in Wutai, which means-"  
  
"I'm under cover, because they're sure to talk to Cloud and the gang. If they say they're friends of mine, Tif's sure to let them talk to me."  
  
Reno nodded. "They'll be sure to be hanging out at the cemetary during Vamp's funeral."  
  
A sigh shook the 19-year-old's small body. Reno wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. Should he put an arm around her, she'd probably haul off and smack him. What did he care anyway? A few kisses aren't anything! Why was he getting so emotional over a chick? _Get ahold of yourself, man!  
_

"Flight one-nine-two, now boarding." Reno caught a grimace on the ninja-Turk's face as the woman's voice announced their flight. With a small nod, he led the way toward their plane.

Yuffie had her eyes closed nearly the whole flight, but wasn't asleep. She didn't eat or drink anything for fear of it coming back up. Reno watched her thoughtfully, unsure whether he should comment on it and let her threaten to vomit all over his pretty blue suit, or just remain quiet.

* * *

They arrived in Wutai around 1:00 A.M. the next morning. Their flight was _very_ late. Yuffie had only a bag with her, Reno had nothing. He really didn't expect to stay very long.  
  
Yuffie turned to him as they exited the air port that Wutai had added. "We can stay at the inn on the outskirts of town."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No," her voice was venomous, comanding. "Remember, I might be in _'Danger_.' I'd rather not, I dunno, get killed or maimed or something similar to that." She glanced around the old-fashioned town that was still so small with only minor changes. "I hate this town, so let's get, ASAP."  
  
Reno was surprised at the small outburst. "Okay," was the only thing he could mutter before she took off like a cat slinking through a house. _Fuck. I forgot that she's from here. Wonder why she didn't stay..._  
  
The ex-Lady Kisaragi walked quickly, slipping in and out of the shadows like a creature of the night. Reno followed her, never losing sight of her, but being a bit far behind. Through a couple of streets, down an alley, and into an inn/bar.  
  
She walked up to the inn keeper with a large beer gut and a dirty apron. He was wiping out shot glasses with a dirty rag, but stopped as he looked across the counter at the young woman. His beetle black eyes widened with fear and astonishment. "Back again? Thought you'd died or something, not bein' here for so long. Ya nearly killed that ole boy tha grabbed ya, by the way." She nodded, tossing him a glare, and he slid a small brass key acorss the counter to her. "Your room's ready and open."  
  
Yuffie merely held up two fingers, not bothering to thank the middle-aged man. The keep handed her two beers, one of which she flung to Reno, who caught it quickly. She walked upstairs, ignoring the usual catcalls and whistles. Reno opened his bottle of beer and looked around the room.  
  
Most everyone in there was either a large guy with long greasy hair or a hooker, with the occasional cross-dresser of course. _Yeah, and I thought that Elena picked the worst places to stay. Memo to self: Do not let Yufie pick an inn or bar._ Thoroughly disgusted, the spit fire finished his beer and walked up the steps that Yuffie had taken moments before.  
  
Noises of the sexual type came from all of the rooms except the very last one on the end. Using deductive reasoning, he decided that the last room must definitely be his and his partner's. Rapping gently, he waited for her to unlock the door and open it. It slid open a crack, just enough to reveal her cheshire cat-like grin.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't want any girl scout cookies. Thanks anyway!" She shut the door in his face. He stood there blinking for a few moments, then shook his head and rapped gently once again. To no avail.  
  
"Aw! C'mon! Open the door!"  
  
He beat against the door with his fists. "C'mon! Yu-" The door was flung open. Her small hand grabbed his wrist and she yanked him into the room, the door banging shut behind him as he struggled to regain his lost balance.  
  
"Never use my real name here, got it? No one here likes Godo or me, so if they don't know I'm actually me-"  
  
"Johnson's Clan can't ask around to find you."  
  
"Very good. Would you like a cookie, now?" she asked with a crooked grin. "By the way, beware what you say. Most everyone here's a member of Johnson's Clan."  
  
Reno glared at her cookie remark. "What do I call you then?"  
  
"Jasmine. I don't speak very often here and only Ogden knows who I am." It wasn't until then that Reno noticed the absence of her uniform. His mouth got dry and thoughts became jumbled. She seemed not to notice and strode across the room clad in only her under-clothes.  
  
Without a word, the spit fire tried to avert his attention elsewhere as _Jasmine_ changed into a white tank top and blue plaid boxer shorts.  
  
_Damn, what's wrong with me!? I can't keep my eyes off her!_ As she turned around, he noticed a silver chain necklace with a gold ring on it. "What's that?"  
  
Looking down, she clasped the ring tightly in her small hand. "A momento."  
  
Reno raised an eyebrow, but she ignored it. Busying herself with drinking her light beer and sharpening her Conformer along with numerous other things, she was able to ignore the blush that had risen to her cheeks and the odd looks he was giving her. "There's only one bed," Reno said casually, standing behind her, resisting the urge to massage her shoulders.  
  
"Guess we'll either share or you're on the floor, then," she said sarcastically. Against both of their wishes, Reno slept on the floor. One, because he was afraid he might do something in his sleep that would get certain parts of his anatomy sliced off and, two, because he didn't feel quite comfortable around her yet.

_Of course,_ he told himself mentally, _I could always "sleep walk" and end up in bed..._ Shaking his head, he decided against it. _Next time,_ he promised himself, _we're getting a room with two beds or we're sharing._

_YK2: Whew! Hope you enjoyed! Now, the plot comes into play!_

_Surka: That sucks, can't go visit her friends! Psht! _

_Dracon: Oh, how I would love to be able to escape from my friends for even one day..._

_YK2: Shut it, Dracon, else you'll lose your job._

_Dracon: Damn... Didn't say anything, YK2!_

_YK2: That's what I thought._

_**labrat-Seph - Thankies for the compliment on my name! It was originally Yuffie Kisaragi, like, a year ago, but they changed it. So, now, I'm YK2! I thought that Reno would be cocky enough to leave his gun, so that's why I added that in there, like, two chapters ago. Interesting way that you achieved your name, though. What was labrat supposed to be originally? --hands you a Sephy plushie-- That's what ya wanted, right? --wink--**_

_YK2: Welp, it's 7:40 P.M. on Sunday the nineteenth, so I'm gonna wrap this up here and now and try to get it posted by Tuesday. KIDDING! I'll try to get it posted by Friday! O.o Till Next Time! Audi!!!_

_-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Dracon Fira, & Surka Sokyu-_


	6. Seis

_**Est Sularas Oth Mithas**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_  
  
**_LAST TIME:_**  
  
____

"Guess we'll either share or you're on the floor, then," she said sarcastically. Against both of their wishes, Reno slept on the floor. One, because he was afraid he might do something in his sleep that would get certain parts of his anatomy sliced off and, two, because he didn't feel quite comfortable around her yet.

Of course, he told himself mentally, **I could always "sleep walk" and end up in bed...** Shaking his head, he decided against it. **Next time, **he promised himself, **we're getting a room with two beds or we're sharing.**

**_Chapter Six_**  
  
The next morning, Yuffie put on her suit and black Converse sneakers _(she refused to wear those "lame-o" black dress shoes)_. Reno was still asleep, so she quietly sneaked downstairs. The keep nodded at her. "Mornin', Miss Jasmine. Ogden's down in the basement. Don't think he knows yer here yet." His eyes watched her as she walked proudly across the bar toward another door.  
  
Feeling his eyes on her, the Turk nodded and went downstairs, her heart in her throat. With the trained ease of a ninja, she made her way down the rickety boarded stairs.  
  
A tall man with shaggy black hair that brushed his shoulders sat in a chair in the middle of the room. He wore black jeans and a black muscle shirt that showed off his well-built abdominal muscles. "Jasmine?" He asked with a Sean Connery accent.  
  
"Y-yeah, Drake, it's me." She mentally cursed herself for stuttering, but it had been so long since shed last seen him. _Too long_, her mind added un-neededly. The young man opened his eyes, which always made the ninja shudder. His eyes were crystal blue... completely, save for the whites. They had no pupils. He was undoubtedly blind. His young face was handsome, and he looked only about twenty or twenty-one.  
  
He leaned forward, placing his forearms on his thighs. "Careful sayin' that, Yuffs. There've been people round here again lookin' for you and me again."  
  
Yuffie smiled sadly to herself and played with the ring on the silver necklace. "Kay, Ogden. I.. uh.. I'm a.. a Turk now."  
  
"Awesome," it was as pleasant as she had expected. He'd never like the Turks, so why would he be happy that she'd become one? "Listen, Jaz," he was very serious. "You and Mr. Turksin are already raising suspiscions. You have got to get out of here soon."  
  
"I will, Ogden. I just need need to do something first."  
  
Drake sighed heavily, his eyes flickering closed for a brief moment, then opening once again. "Your friend, I suppose?"  
  
Yuffie nodded, though he could not see her. Swallowing hard against the lump that had formed in her throat. "Yeah. He.. He killed himself..."  
  
Drake shook his head stubbornly. "He did not! The demon inside of him killed him! Chaos pulled that trigger, not him!"  
  
The ninja Turk felt that stubborn side rear its ugly head in her stomach. "No, Chaos may have pushed him to the limit.. But Vinnie-"  
  
Someone walked down the basement steps and they quickly got quiet. Drake held his hand up high and brought it down quickly, telling her to get down and hide.  
  
"Ms. Jasmine?"  
  
Yuffie hid in the shadows. The voice belonged to Chad, the local pimp and member of Johnson's Clan. She despised him; he wanted her... In more ways than one. Drake stood slowly, his blind eyes searching the room in vain effort.  
  
"She left, Chad. Get out of here!"  
  
The tall, lanky, greasy-haired pimp grinned. "Aw, c'mon, now, Ogden. Where's your little girlfriend hiding?" A switch blade flashed in his hand. "I heard that she came last night with some red head. Did she leave ya, Og? Ran off to find excitement elsewhere?"  
  
Yuffie's fists clenched as the man walked toward her friend. She saw Drake's jaw clench and could not risk letting her friend get hurt. "What the hell do you want?" She stepped out and the dim light fell across her suit, leaving her face in the shadows still. Navy-grey eyes stared intently on the pimp, his switchblade hovering to close to Drake for her liking.  
  
Chad grinned again and put his switchblade up. Gold rings glittered on all of his fingers and a gold tooth took the place of one of his front teeth. Everything about him screamed 'grease ball' at the female Turk. "Jasmine, bay-bee! How ya doin', honey?"  
  
"Listen, scuz ball, what do you want?" Fire was in the Turk's eyes. She knew that if he found out who she actually was, she'd probably die in an instant. All the more reason for her to put him out of his misery.  
  
"Aw, Jazzy, baby! You know I love you!" Yuffie spat on him. "God dammit!" he cursed vilely, wiping the saliva off his arm.  
  
"But, Chaddy-poo! I though you loved me," she said in a whiny, childish tone.  
  
He was across the room in a split second, his switchblade out and ready. She avoided him easily by stepping off to the side. This, obviously pissed him off and he lunged for her again. This time, she stuck out her foot and tripped him.  
  
The loud thudding of feet on the steps came to her ears, then her own name being called by the familiar red head. Her head snapped up to glare at him, but Chad spoke first. "I knew you looked familiar! Reeeally familiar with that short hair cut. You're the one Mr. Johnson's looking for!" His eyes were wide and jaw dropped. "Fuck! There's a huge-ass reward with my name allllll over it!"  
  
Yuffie sighed and pulled out her throwing stars, having left her Conformer in the room. "Not me, Chaddy." Her stars were flung, but the pimp avoided them without a scratch. Muttering a curse, she reached for another and flung it quickly, catching Chad off-guard, but he still avoided it without a scratch. Was she losing her touch?  
  
Reno watched, debating on helping the female Turk. "Yuf-"  
  
"Stay outta this."  
  
He nodded. It was her fight, not his... But if she needed back-up, he would take over. Whether she liked it or not. His gun remained at his side, his EMR still where it had been since he'd put his clothes on, but his hands were ready for anything.  
  
Chad smirked evilly and stood behind Drake, the switch blade at the blind man's throat. "C'mon, hun! Make another move, I dare ya!" The ninja faltered in her steps forward, no more than ten paces away from the two men in the middle of the room. Her heart thudded, throat went dry, and blood ran cold.  
  
Drake kept his eyes open, the eerie blue staring straight ahead. "Yuffie, remember what I said? Two years ago when you left?"  
  
Yuffie swallowed hard. "Y-Yeah.."  
  
"Are you still keeping that promise?"  
  
The female Turk's breath caught. "Dra- Ogden! Please!" She shook her head furiously, willing these emotions, this dread, away from her.  
  
Reno watched the young woman, it was the first time he'd seen her show emotion since Gongaga. True emotion, that is. Her eyes were full of tears and she seemed on the verge of crying. As she shook her head, realization hit him like a brick wall at 50 MPH. Yuffie and this blind man...  
  
"What name were you going to call him?" Chad snapped. Reno was jolted from his musings and stared at the scene unfolding before his MAKO turquoise eyes.  
  
"What the fuck does it matter to you?" The ninja Turk snapped back.  
  
Chad chuckled. "Drake, wasn't it?" A flash of terror spread across both Drake and Yuffie's faces. "Drakonstic Demetrian Demonzil from Midgar, right? The other person that Johnson's been looking for." Reno tried to think if he knew that name, but couldn't place it. _Must be a gang thing,_ he decided. A cold laugh echoed through the air and the red head slipped into the shadows quickly.  
  
The ninja Turk turned to where Reno had been, he wasn't there. Instead, there was a short pudgy man in a black suit with a crimson tye. The ninja's eyes flickered to the shadows, Reno smirked out at her. Letting out a breath that she had not realized she'd been holding, Yuffie turned toward the man whose name she knew all too well.

"Johnson," she growled un-lady-like.  
  
"M-M-Mister J-J-Johnson!" A shot was fired. Drake cried out in pain and Chad's switchblade fell from nerveless fingers. "N-N-Nice sh-shot, s-s-sir!"  
  
Johnson glared at the pimp. "I missed. I meant to hit you, but hit Drake instead."  
  
A low growl escaped Yuffie's mouth. "You God damned mother fucker!" She lunged at Chad, who didn't have time to react. A dagger through his heart was all that it took to send the man to his knees. She left him to bleed to death, not caring about the mess that she might make any longer. Her grey-blue eyes turned back to the shorter man.  
  
**_BANG_**! The female Turk cringed at the pain in her upper thigh, the shot causing her to collapse. "And you!" Her eyes flickered with more-than-slight madness She stood slowly, adrenaline taking control and blocking out what should have been searing pain in her lower right leg.

"It's _your_ fucking fault I had to leave in the first fucking place!" She limped forward a step, leaving no less than five paces between her and the gang leader that was, obviously, well-to-do.  
  
Johnson smirked. "Whatcha gonna do about it, _babe_?" Another shot, but this time from another gun. Johnson fell forward and Reno stood behind him, gun in hand. The young woman looked at her comrade with softer eyes, though she quickly changed her expression of grattitude to that of irritation.  
  
Reno nodded to her. "You okay?"  
  
The ninja didn't hear him, or pretended that she hadn't, and went to Drake, who was laying on the floor. His breathing came in shallow breaths and her heart started pounding nearly painfully against her rib cage as she started to panic.  
  
"Drake, c'mon, you can pull through this!" She held his head in her lap, stroking his silky raven locks.  
  
His pupil-less eyes were fixed on the ceiling. His right hand came up and touched her cheek, then brushed her short hair out of her face. "J-Just... remember my... My promise."  
  
"Drake! C'mon! Please!" Her eyes pleaded with him to not give up, her hand squeezed his for support, but everything seemed to be tumbling down around them.  
  
He slowly closed his crystalline eyes. "They won.. They beat me... Don't let them beat you too." A sad smile slowly crossed his face. She watched as he swallowed, then gasped for air again. "Remember our song?"

"Drake-" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead to silence her, then let his head rest on her warm lap once again. Reno watched this in silence, not trusting himself to speak.

_Did no one hear the shots? Or is that keep so used to shots being fired that he won't question it? _He ran upstairs and looked upon the dead body of the inn keeper, and slowly shook his head. A couple years back, he would've been like that Johnson creep... But not so much anymore.

Yuffie watched her male friend as his life slowly seeped out through a stomach wound. His perfect baritone voice swam through the air as if it were a fish in the water. "Oceans apart..... Day after day.. and I slowly go insane.."  
  
Yuffie felt a tear slide down her cheek and his hand fell from her face. "I hear your voice..." Her own voice cracked and was horribly out of tune, but she didn't care. "On the line... But it doesn't stop the pain... If I see you next to never... How can we say forever?"  
  
"Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you."  
  
Drake's chest became still. Reno watched the ninja lay her head on the man's chest and cry, sobs wracking her petite frame, from the bottom of the steps. In her fist was the golden class ring that she wore on a silver necklace. He wanted to go over to her and take her in his arms. To kiss away her tears. To make her happy again.  
  
Swallowing hard, he worked up the courage and took a few hesitant steps toward her. Her head rose from the man's chest as she wiped away her tears, though the red stain on her cheeks would go away as easily as the blood stains on her navy blue pants.  
  
"Est Sularas Oth Mithas, Drake."  
  
Reno laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Grey met green. Normally emotionless, each was full of sadness and, in Reno's case, pity. She stroked the man's hair once again before slowly resting it on the concrete.  
  
"Come on, kiddo. Vincent's funeral isn't too long away, now."  
  
She nodded and slowly stood, favoring her right leg due to the shot that she took. They started back upstairs, but she glanced back at Drake's body. "Est Sularas Oth Mithas."  
  
Reno spared a glance at her. "What's that mean?"  
  
She looked at him, her face emotionless once again. "**_My Honor is My Life_**. It's from a book, but it was the way that we promised each other things." _No matter what things that we promised each other..._

_**YK2: So, I hope that you liked this chapter. There's one.. Maybe two more after this one, so... Yeah.. Please review! Uhm, labrat-Seph, I think that I'll take a... er... Which one don't I have? --thinks--**_

_**Surka: You only have one decapitated Aeris!**_

_**Dracon: You only have one Nanaki.**_

_**YK2: Yeah! I want a Red XIII, if you will! Thanks for reviewing, guys! Your reviews keep me going! Till Next Time! Audi!!!**_

_**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Surka Sokyu, & Dracon Fira-**_


	7. Siete Complete

_**Est Sularas Oth Mithas**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_  
  
**_LAST TIME:_**  
  
_Reno spared a glance at her. "What's that mean?"  
  
She looked at him, her face emotionless once again. "_**My Honor is My Life**_. It's from a book, but it was the way that we promised each other things." **No matter what things that we promised each other...**_

**_Chapter Seven_**

_"Yuffie, where'd you go?"_

_She smiled down at the handsome young man from her spot in the tree. "I'm up here," she called tauntingly as she leapt down, landing behind him. "So, how long's it been, Drake? A whole twenty minutes? Wow, you're losing your touch!"_

_A smile settled over his cute features and he turned to face her. Perfect blue eyes, complete with pupils, looked at her. "Not funny, Yuffie." He kissed her forehead softly, then took a step to look at her. "You look abosol- SHIT! Duck!"_

_She did as he told her, fear clenching its icy fingers around her heart as the darkness slowly took her vision from the impact on the hard December ground._

_She awoke some time later to the cries of her male friend.. Her boyfriend. "Drake!" she called out, but no one answered. "Drake!" she tried again, unable to see well in the dimness of wherever they were._

_A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped away from the figure. "Hey, there, girlie," a man with greasy blonde hair said. "Wouldn't be pissin' me off right now, 'cause I'm the only thing here that's keepin' ya alive. Yer boyfriend, however... Well, well... Let's just say that he's not gonna be lookin' atcher purdy face fer a long, long time." Something connected with the man's skull, then hers and she blacked out again._

_The next time she awoke, she was back at the Pagoda, Godo fuming over her being kidnapped by the local terrorist gang. Gorki shook his head slowly, but did not say anything. The fifteen-year-old jumped up and grabbed her shuriken. "It's not my fault! Me and Drake-"_

_"You were with that BOY again!?"_

_That was the last straw... Yuffie Kisaragi ran from the Pagoda to the local tavern that she always met Drake in. He wasn't there... She didn't see him again until after she'd saved the world. She was seventeen... And had resumed school. He was there... Drakonstic Demetrian Demonzil... With his sight-less eyes._

* * *

Cloud stood with his arm around Tifa's shoulders, trying to give her some moral support, though it could not be much help since she was still sobbing. They watched as the first shovel of dirt thunked on the lid of the black and crimson coffin. The martial arts expert turned her head and buried it into her boyfriend's chest.  
  
Shera, like Tifa, buried her face in Cid's chest. The old pilot stared at the grave, disbelief in his eyes.  
  
Nanaki howled a howl of sadness and sorrow. A song of mourning.  
  
Reeve bowed his head, his eyes closed against the tears.  
  
One by one, they each turned and left their now-buried friend under the shade of a giant oak tree in the Wutai Cemetary. All were angry at the ninja girl for not showing up. Cid even cursed her under his breath, though Shera quickly reprimanded him for it. They had all heard of her coldness toward Cloud a few days before. No one saw the blue suits standing across the cemetary. No one heard the ninja's whispered prayers.  
  
Slowly, after her friends were all gone, she walked through the gravestones and crouched down beside the new grave. Her navy eyes read the tombstone silently, trying not to let her tears blur it too much.  
  
_**'Vincent Valentine. Saviour of the World. October 13, ???? - June 30, 5052. May your soul rest in peace.'**_  
  
Yuffie tossed a blood red rose on the grave. "May your nightmares and demons be gone forever, big brother." Standing and turning abruptly on her heel, she limped toward the black SUV that she and her compadre had arrived in.

* * *

_"Yuffie, here." Vincent handed the ninja girl a blood red rose.  
  
"V-Vinnie! What's this for?" She'd been laying on his couch reading a book.  
  
"To cheer you up." A faint smile played on his lips. "And for keeping my... son a secret."  
  
Tears were in the ninja's eyes. "Oh, Vincent!" She bounded over to him and hugged him tightly, catching him by surprise. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks, for everything! You're truly a great big brother!"  
  
"And you are truly a great little sister."_ _

* * *

_  
Yuffie blinked away her tears... _her emotions_... her memories. Her hand went up instinctively to her necklace with two rings on it. One a larger golden class ring, the other, a much smaller silver class ring.

* * *

_Drake smiled. "Yuffie-" he started, but the eighteen-year-old cut him off with a kiss.  
  
When they'd parted, the ninja girl held his hands in hers. "Now, what were you going to say?"  
  
The blind man laughed. "Acting on impulse again?"  
  
"Maybe," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, it's my turn. Yuffie, I love you." He removed his ring and gave it to her. "I know you're leaving tomorrow, so I want you to promise me something."_

* * *

Reno placed a hand on her shoulder as she stared at the grave from beside the blazer. "Ready?"  
  
Looking up at him with emotion-filled eyes would be admitting to her weakness, of which she had none, so she merely nodded.  
  
Reno walked to the black blazer they'd ridden in and opened the passenger's door for her. She got in slowly, still favoring her right leg, then he shut the door and walked around to the driver's side.

* * *

_"Promise me that you'll love... Promise me that if we never see each other ever again.. You'll find someone new..."  
  
"Drake-"  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"I promise.. Est Sularas Oth Mithas..."_

* * *

The ninja glanced over at the red head in the seat next to her. He was her boss, though he acted more like her companion. Perhaps... Perhaps she should get away from him. Ask for a job solo. That would work, wouldn't it? Sure...

* * *

_YK2: Whew! That chappie's done! M'koi... Err.. I hope that cleared things up on who Drake was._

_Surka: You added the part about him not being blind! That wasn't in the original!_

_Dracon: It sounded better, so get over it._

_Thanks to:_

**_labrat-Seph_**

**_Cattiebrie393_**

_YK2: I love reviews! And I even welcome flames to help me light the way to the seven hells! Tee-hee! Anywho! Only one more chapter after this! And I might be making a sequel, but that really depends... HrmZzZz... OH! Please review! Till Next Time AUDI!!!_

_**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Surka Sokyu, & Dracon Fira**_


	8. Ocho: Epilogue Yuffie's POV Hasta la vi...

_**Est Sularas Oth Mithas**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_  
  
**_Epilogue: Yuffie's Point of View_**

I know not where I go now. I know not what I do now. I know nothing anymore.

I've seen so much death in my nineteen years of life, but none of it has affected me as much as these past three or four days. Never, in my life, have I felt so sick to my stomach, giddy, and depressed all at the same time. I can't talk to my friends, for I would be shunned. I am no longer welcome in my own home, for I am already being shunned. My family... Ha ha... My family is Reno, Rude, and Elena. I have no other family.  
  
All of my friends are gone, save for the Turks. My brother, lover, and father... They're all dead; Vincent, Drake, and Barret. My life is so screwed up.

Est Sularas Oth Mithas.. My Honor is My Life... Can I still say that? I'm a Turk.. not the ninja girl I used to be... Does that make me the bad guy for once in my life? Or have I always been the bad guy and reformed? Perhaps I've always been nuetral and finally decided to choose sides. I'm staring at the dash board.. It seriously needs cleaned, because there's dust on it. Damn, I thought rentals were supposed to be cleaned daily. I am...  
  
A Turk with a conscience... An ice barrier needs to form around my heart, but one person still melts it with only a sly grin. Damn that red-headed jackass. If he knew how I felt, I'd never hear the end of it. Either Reno or Elena would keep pestering me about it. Fuck! I can't even think straight around him. I definitely need to get a solo mission for a bit. Maybe one in Mideel? Can I request jobs?  
  
My heart feels nothing else.. My soul must be black... I welcome any pain... Pain... God, that horrible pain in my leg.. In my heart. Vincent, my only hope for sanity, gone. Yeah, I'm completely alone, yet unbearably crowded by Reno, Elena, and Rude. My eyes have shifted, somehow, to watch Reno as he drives. A few strands of his unruly coppery hair have fallen into his face and he blows at them in irritation.

He looks so cute in that _bad ass_ way, but I can't get close to him. His eyes flicker over to me and I offer him a wry smile. He returns it with that damn smirk. Fuck! I'm never going to be able to get close to him, for fear of destroying him or myself. I let out a soft sigh.  
  
Such is the life of a Turk... I suppose that this is the end of my old life... The beginning of a new. Goodbye, AVALANCHE. I'm staring out the window, watching nameless faces as we drive through the narrow streets in Wutai. They're really not accomodated for automobile traffic yet, but oh well. I see Cloud.. Shit. I think he may have seen me.

Oh, well. Guess he'd find out one way or the other. Besides, Reno mentioned something about Reeve needing some as a body-guard. Though Rude'll probably take care of it, the ex-ShinRa employee will have to find out eventually.

So this is the new Yuffie Sasha Kisaragi. Farewell, carefree days.

Hasta la vista.... Until the sight.  
  
**_-Fin_**

_YK2: Oops, did I forget to mention there's an epilogue? So, that's my epilogue, in Yuffie's POV, of course._

_Surka: This was all Meh Meh and Dracon, I did nothing on this chapter._

_Dracon: It's true. I was the only inspiration._

_Surka: So, if it's horrible... BLAME IT ALL ON DRACON!_

_Dracon: Grrr..._

_Surka: Eh heh!_

_YK2: Aye... I'm off this week because our county fair. I'm working on a sequel, though there may be a sequel to the sequel, making it a trilogy... But I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this story and I love you all for the reviews! I'd put all your names, but I've gotta post this and get going so I don't miss my friends at the county fair. (Yee-haw! We're SUCH hicks!) Watch my name for the sequel, if you're interested._

_Muses: Till Next Time!_

_YK2: Adios!_

_-**Y**uffie **K**isaragi**2**, **S**urka **S**okyu, & **D**racon **F**ira_


End file.
